Tell Me No Lies
by Goku's Princess
Summary: Goten dates a girl named Brenda. Ever since Brenda met Gohan, she had a crush on him. Now, Goten cheats on her months later! Brenda dumps him for Gohan! Warning: Slight Lemon but not descriptive


Author's Note: Yep, I couldn't resist on another story. It's about 5am and I only got two hours of sleep. I have had this idea for quite sometime now, so I hope you enjoy this story. What can hurt if you just want to write a lil something just for fun when you're board? R&R Please  
  
Tell Me No Lies  
  
"Ring!" Goten woke up from the sound of the telephone around nine in the morning. He was lucky because Goku and Chichi were still asleep. Gohan was out somewhere with a friend. "Hello?" Goten noticed a familiar voice on the phone. "Hey Brenda! What's up?" Goten said happily as he got comfortable on the bed. "Goten, do you want to go to breakfast with me?" Goten loved the sound of food, after she was good at paying for him. "Sure!" He giggled. Brenda had let him go so he could get ready for their breakfast date. "That girl, she's quite a beauty huh Goten?" He asked himself as he swung a light jacket on him. Brenda was there waiting for Goten as he came by with his car. "So, what restaurant this time gorgeous?" He asked while kissing her. "Any restaurant you want."   
  
Goten smiled as Brenda hopped in the car. "Goten, do you want me to meet the family after this?" Goten was curious. "Why?" Brenda sighed. "You already met mine. Is there something wrong with you're family? You don't even talk about them much." Brenda said. "It's alright with me, Brenda." Goten said as he arrived at "Lizine's Diner" for breakfast. After eating breakfast, they went to Goten's house so she could meet the family. Goten hoped that everyone was up. Chichi came into the kitchen, and saw Goten and Brenda. "Well, son aren't you going to introduce her?" Chichi asked. Goten felt a little awkward. "Mom, this is Brenda. Brenda, this is Chichi my mother."  
  
Goten saw that Goku was entering the kitchen for breakfast. He smiled as he saw him with a girl. "Son, who do we have here?" Goku asked curiously. "Dad, this is Brenda. She's my new girlfriend." Goku smiled as he walked up to them and shook her hand. "I'm Goku. Goten's father." Brenda smiled as she shook his hand back. Just then, Gohan came in from the back door and saw everyone crowding around Brenda. "Hey lil Bro! Who do you have there?" He asked while walking up to the brown-haired girl. "I'm Gohan. His bossy, older brother."   
  
Brenda couldn't resist looking at him because he was much to attractive wearing a purple- fighting outfit. She introduced herself as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya, Brenda." Gohan said politely. Brenda blushed and followed Goten out back. "Want to go for a swim?" Brenda loved the question he asked because she wanted to show off a little skin to Goten and his older brother. "Sure, I'll love that." She said as she grabbed her bikini top and bottom. As she came out, she had her hair clipped up and her bangs were dangling out in her face. She was very thin and she had on a black two-piece bathing suit. "I'm sure that Gohan will like this." Brenda said to herself as she entered the pool. Goten grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. "Looking sexy, my darling." Goten said before kissing her.   
  
Brenda was a little distracted by Gohan because he kept walking by her. He kneeled down to the pool where the couple were and offered them a drink. Brenda gladly accepted and took the lemonade from him. "Thanks, Gohan." She smiled. A few minutes after drinking the lemonade, Brenda began to feel pain. She used her strength to indure it. As she started crying, that triggered Goten's attention. "Gohan! Come over here!" Goten called. He needed help getting her out of the pool. Gohan came and saw the shape she was in. "What happened?" He asked. "I don't know she was fine a minute ago. Now, she just began to cry in pain."  
  
Brenda's pain started to increase. Gohan picked her up and placed her on the couch. Goten followed. He really loved her, and did not want her to ever go through this much pain. "Goten, did she tell you about her health history?" Goten began to think. "No." Brenda used some of her strength to tell Goten before she thought it was too late. "Goten, I have cickle cell." She said through her tears. Goten and Gohan were shocked. "I'm sorry, Goten. I should have told you." Brenda continued. She kept crying as he embraced her. Goku came in and saw her. "What's wrong with Brenda?" Goku asked as he walked towards her. "She and Goten were in the pool and I served her some lemonade. She says that she has cickle cell anemia." Goku was surprised. "Gohan, I'll be right back. I'll go get some sensu beans." Goku said as he placed the two fingers near his head for Instant Transmission.  
  
A few minutes later he came back. He went over to Brenda and placed a sensu bean in her mouth. After a quick while, she felt painless again. She got up and hugged Goten and then looked at Gohan. She hugged him and thanked him for helping her. Gohan blushed as he hugged her back. "It was no problem, Brenda."   
  
It has been a couple of months into Goten and Brenda's relationship. He has changed somehow because he wasn't paying to much attention. Brenda became suspicious. Even though she was attracted to Gohan all this time she was wise enough not to cheat. She wanted to be faithful. She thought Goten was the one not being faithful. She was not going to question him because she wanted to catch him in the act. A few days after noticing his behavior, she came over to his house. No one was there besides Goten.   
  
As he heard her knocks he came to the door half-naked. "Bad time, Goten?" Brenda asked. Goten sighed and there was a blonde walking behind him. "I guess." Goten said in a low-toned voice. Brenda didn't believe that he would sleep around. "Why, Goten?" She asked as tears came down her rosy cheeks. "You weren't good enough in bed, Brenda." Brenda slapped him across the face and stormed off crying. She felt the pain again as she tried to hurry up. She knew she couldn't make it. It started to rain and she was halfway home crying. "Help!" As she screamed, wanting someone to come.   
  
A few minutes later, Brenda was still crying and someone came to her. It was Gohan. "Brenda, I'm right here." Gohan said as he lifted her up. "Let's get you to my house." Brenda cried a "no" to him. "Why?" Gohan asked. She explained about catching him with another women. Gohan was mad. "Okay, we will go to you're place. Is you're mom home?" He asked, while flying up. "No, she works. My dad died over a year ago in a car accident."   
  
Brenda was quite surprised from the thought of him flying. "Gohan, we are flying. How did you learn to do that?" Gohan looked at her. "I've known how to do this sense I was a little boy. I am half human and half-saiyan." He explained. Brenda was impressed but surprised. She had heard that they were worriers to protect evil forces. "Wow. I'm impressed." Brenda smiled. She felt a little better from the pain because she kept her mind of the pain. As he got there, he went downstairs to her cellar-room. "Nice room you have here Brenda. I don't get why Goten cheated on you. I know him. He's not like that. I promise I will knock some sense into his head when I get home. You deserve better."   
  
Brenda smiled. "Thanks, Gohan. I've got a question for you." She said. "Shoot." Brenda was nervous but she had to ask him. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Gohan was a little surprised. "No. Why?" He asked curiously. Brenda used some of her energy and leaned in to kiss him. She placed two fingers and glided in down his cheek and opened her mouth to kiss him. He was surprised and kissed her back.   
  
The two went on her bed with Gohan on top of her. He kissed her neck as she let out a small laugh. He giggled back and started to french kiss her. She let go of the kiss and unbuttoned her shirt. "Did you do this before?" Gohan asked. "Yeah." Brenda said honestly. Gohan took out a large size condom and kissed her again. The two began to make love. After 20 minutes, the two laid side by side. "Gohan, was I good?" She asked. "Yes, very much. Why?" She turned to him. "That's why you're little brother cheated on me. I wasn't good enough in bed. He likes it when women are wild, and I'm not like that. It seems you only like casual sex. Like what we just did and that's how I like it." Gohan smiled. "You're right. I do the same type you did. Tell me the truth, was Goten you're first?" Brenda nodded. "Wow." Gohan said with a surprise look on his face. She smiled and kissed him.   
  
From this day on, Gohan always have been faithful and that's how she liked it. He proposed to her six months later. The wedding was huge but Goten wasn't there. He didn't like Brenda much at all he just kept sleeping around to get what he wants. A year after the wedding, Gohan and Brenda had their first son, Gohan Jr.   
  
-The end-  
  
I hoped you liked it! Smiles 


End file.
